


Warmth

by DittyWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Harry Wells/Cisco Ramon: An absent touch or look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet <3 i'm always accepting Flash prompts over at acapelladitty.tumblr.com/ask

“Can you pass me the blue pen please?” Cisco asked absent-mindedly as he surveyed the whiteboard which was mostly covered by the equation which he was currently struggling to solve. A small headache was pressing at his skull and he was using most of his concentration to will it away before it became worse.

Harry rolled his eyes as he flipped a page on the journal he was reading. Without looking up, he answered “It’s closer to you Ramon, just reach out and grab it.” His tone was bored and Cisco narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Lazy…” His muttering were cut off as he grabbed the pen himself and directed his attention back to the board. He erased several lines of work and altered a few of the multipliers in the upper corner before making corrections across the board. Staring at it again he felt his irritation rise as the numbers refused to work out correctly.

He had been at this for over an hour and he was no further now than he had been at the start. Harry had arrived about 15 minutes after he started and his presence had not helped in the slightest. As soon as he had walked in, Cisco had attempted to sweet-talk him into helping out but his words had been met with no success and Harry had instead elected to steal his seat and pretend to read while making the occasional comment.

“I can’t believe you tried to flirt your way into my graces,” Harry offered, a sly grin on his face, “I come here to relax and enjoy my journal and you try to ruin it for me. Tut tut.”

“Shut up Harry!” Cisco snapped, his patience finally at an end with the obstructive older man. Their relationship had been off and on for the last few weeks and while he usually enjoyed their back and forth, he was feeling irritable today and this was not helping. “If you’re not going to help me then shut up.” He hissed.

Silence filled the room and Cisco instantly felt a small touch of regret at having raised his voice. Frowning with annoyance at himself, he opened his mouth again to apologise when he was interrupted.

“Your six is in the wrong place,” Harry commented from his seated position, “you have misplaced it in the fourth row.”

“Pretty sure I haven’t,” Cisco replied, narrowing his eyes at the equation. 

He heard Harry move from his seat and he stiffened slightly at his presence appeared directly behind him.

“Yes you have. Right here.” Cisco felt Harry place his own hand over his gently as he directed him to the area which he was referring to. The warmth of the hand on his felt nice and despite his earlier anger he felt himself calm a little as he listened to Harry explain where the errors were.

The older mans deep voice had a comforting and calming lilt to it and Cisco was suddenly hyper aware of the close space which they were both now sharing.

“Okay? Do you see it now?” Harry asked, his face becoming visible as he moved in front of Cisco.

Cisco blinked as he realised that he had been so wrapped up in Harry’s presence that he had missed the explanation. “Umm…could you do it one more time? I was distracted by the…uhh…warmth in the room.”

Smirking as he detected the lie, Harry walked over to the board. “Maybe I should explain it from here then to make sure that I don’t add to the…uhh…warmth of the room.” His smirk became a smile as he watched the blush appear on Cisco’s face.

“Nah, I think I preferred it the first way.” The scientist responded cheekily and was rewarded with a loud laugh from his dark-haired partner.


End file.
